


I can't think of a title so IroKa

by Totally_Here



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Short, i just think they're neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_Here/pseuds/Totally_Here
Summary: Iroha stayed the night at Madoka's house but she forgot to tell the mikazuki villa girls. Edit: Goodness I forgot to say the prompt is cuddling sorry.(Yet another prompt fill! Though I think after this I'm just gonna start picking whichever prompts I feel like choosing from the list (https://imgur.com/a/5fBH74m) because I am lazy and feel like it :) )
Relationships: Kaname Madoka/Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 7





	I can't think of a title so IroKa

Iroha woke up to the scent of strawberries and a hand combing through her hair. She would’ve freaked out, but her memory caught up in time. She was hanging out at Madoka’s house the day before. It was late, so Madoka offered for Iroha to stay over for the night. So she did, and now Madoka is gently playing with Iroha’s long hair.  
I  
roha didn’t bother opening her eyes, and cuddled closer to her girlfriend. Her head was situated neatly in the crook of Madoka’s neck, with Madoka resting her head on Iroha’s. The pile of plushies on Madoka’s bed was made into a small circle surrounding them the night before, and in the morning the stuffed animals are pushed to the bed, or fell off if it. Madoka started to braid Iroha’s hair, in the way that she normally has it up. 

It felt really peaceful, for the moment. Then Iroha’s phone started to go off. Iroha begrudgingly detached herself from the comfort of Madoka’s neck to reply to whoever was calling her. “I’m guessing that’s your phone?”

Iroha nodded, and reached over to Madoka’s bedside table for her phone. Tsuruno’s name was on the screen. “Oh, I don’t think I told them I’d be staying over. . .”

Madoka giggled tiredly from where she laid next to Iroha. Iroha held the phone slightly away from her ear and pressed ‘accept’. 

“IROHA WHERE ARE YOU? DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED WE’LL COME RESCUE YOUUUU!” Tsuruno yelled from the other side of the phone. Too loud for just waking up.

“Please stop shouting, it is seven in the morning.” Came from a tired-sounding Yachiyo in the background. Tsuruno followed with a ‘sorry.’.

Iroha smiled at their antics, “Sorry, I forgot to tell you guys I was staying the night at Madoka’s.”

“Told ya so!” Shouted Felicia from what Iroha assumed was the kitchen, if Tsuruno and Yachiyo were in the living room. 

“Whatever I just wanted to make sure she was safe!” Tsuruno yelled back at Felicia.

“Guys, please don’t fight. . .” Came a very small voice that was definitely Sana’s. 

As Tsuruno and Felicia started a yelling fight, Yachiyo picked up the phone. “I’m going to hang up now. Make sure to be home by dinner this time.”

Yachiyo hung up the phone and Iroha put it back on the bedside table. She turned to face Madoka, and was met with the pleasant sight of her girlfriend sleeping again, face pushed cutely into a stuffed animal. Iroha smiled and laid down next to her. She pushed herself closer and started petting her hair. 

Madoka, still asleep, shuffled closer and placed herself on Iroha’s neck, effectively reversing their position from earlier. Iroha gently pet her Madoka’s hair. It felt weird not seeing it in ponytails, but Iroha thought it was cute. They stayed like that until around noon, when Madoka’s dad came in to wake them up for lunch.


End file.
